


Smut Shot

by Grog13log



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anilingus, Bottom Kara Danvers, Bottom Lena Luthor, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fantasizing, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, vibrating fingers, washing machine sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grog13log/pseuds/Grog13log
Summary: Smut stories that aren't related to anything of Kara and Lena using various things and various places to have sex. Maybe down the line other people might be involved.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 48
Kudos: 426





	1. Laundry Time

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys can help by posting ideas in the comments and ill add them to the list. 
> 
> As always I'm lazy and never edit so sorry for any mistakes

Lena was doing laundry, yes, the CEO of L-Corp was doing laundry, manual labour to clean her own clothes and a plus one. The CEO had been staying at Kara’s loft for the past week, the two had been dating for a couple mouths now, they had frequently stayed over at one another’s apartments for weeks at a time just so that they didn’t have to leave each others comfort. They shared a lot with each other, their apartments, food, beds, and clothing. Which meant that Lena had been wearing Kara’s clothing, enjoying the comfy and soft clothing that the blonde had in her wardrobe. The problem with sharing clothing with someone else was that the clothing was being used at twice the rate making the need to do laundry more frequent.

So that how Lena found herself operating the blonde’s washing machine, loading the machine with clothing that they both wore during the week. Today she was loading the machine with bright coloured clothes which always seemed to be the larger of the loads since the blonde had a lot more colour compared to the CEO’s black and white wardrobe. 

As Lena was loading the machine she noticed one of Kara’s shirts, a light blue button down shirt that was secretly Lena’s favourite to wear around the loft because it was a size too big, its length went past her hips covering her ass. So, every time she spent a day at Kara’s loft, she wore the shirt and nothing else underneath. It tended to always lead to sex at some point during that day, it also was a great tool to tease her blonde girlfriend.

She brought the shirt to her nose, smelling a fruity scent and Kara, she put the shirt to the side and finished loading the washer. Putting the detergent into the machine she started the machine and sat on top of the washer with Kara’s shirt in her hand. Kara’s washing machine was on the older side and it tended to shake a bit when it was being used. Lena learned about the feeling of the washer when she sat on it one time with her book, the washer created the most amazing vibration that touched both her ass and pussy admittedly her book was forgotten and she may have had two of three orgasms just sitting on the machine. She hadn’t told anyone about how she came several times from a washing machine, she hadn’t even told Kara and it was also the reason she offered to do the blonde’s laundry when she was away.

Lena turned around as she was sitting on the machine and turned it on starting the vibration. The raven shed her grey sweat pants and green t-shirt so that she sat on the machine in just her underwear with her legs dangling in front of the machine, she closed her eyes as she relaxed into the vibration as pleasure coursed through her pussy and ass directly to her clit. She started grinding her hips against the washer, her pussy was getting wetter by the second as the vibration buzzed her pussy and ass, she wished she brought a toy to stick to the machine so that she could have something fill her achingly empty pussy. But alas she was too into her current situation to go to Kara’s drawer and grab a toy so she would have to conjure up a fantasy and with the help of the shirt she would be able to fully immerse her mind into the dream.  
She grabbed the shirt and brought it up to her nose inhaling the scent, closing her eyes her mind started to wander, she thought of her and Kara (obviously) playing with their sex toys but rather than being in the bedroom Lena had a vibrator inside her as she worked during the day. 

In her fantasy Kara had asked her to wear a toy for the whole day and periodically during the day she would turn the toy on and buzz Lena’s pussy for a few seconds leaving her silently begging for more. The dream continued, as Lena was mercilessly tortured for the whole day until she was at Kara’s door, legs shaking and her pussy soaking her underwear. Lena was grinding on the machine feeling the vibrations throughout her body, her nipples were hard underneath her bra and her pussy was getting wetter by the second. 

With her mind so consumed by her arousal she didn’t hear the door to the apartment open she also didn’t notice the blonde hair that rested against the door frame to the laundry room. Dream Kara had her pinned to the wall and she was kissing her vigorously while her hands played her body like an instrument, one hand was on her nipple pulling and twisting the nerve while her other pulled and squeezed her ass cheek all while the toy was vibrating at its highest setting. Lena buried her face into Kara’s hair breathing in her scent as she gyrated her hips trying to get some form of friction on her clit. 

Lena was grinding on the machine as one hand played with her breast and the other held onto the shirt, dream Kara was laying kisses across her neck as her continued to tease her nipples and ass. Her orgasm was creeping up quickly as she moved her hips faster trying to chase her orgasm. 

The room was being filled with sounds of the washer shaking and Lena’s moans as she could feel the familiar tightness getting tighter and tighter almost ready to burst as pleasureful vibrations kept coming in waves. She was so caught up in reaching her climax that she didn’t hear the soft moans coming from a blonde who had her hand buried inside her pants trying to reach the same peak.

She was close, she was so close to her orgasm, but she was pulled away for a brief moment as strong arms lifted her and turned her around so that she was sitting on her knees in a V shape, her hands instinctively planted themselves in front of her so that she wouldn’t faceplant onto the washing machine. Her ass and pussy were hanging off the washer, but a body kept her upright making sure she wouldn’t fall over. She didn’t even bother looking behind her because her clit was directly on the washer and the direct stimulation made her cum in an instant, “Fuck!” she cried out. The vibrations helped prolong her orgasm as her moans could be heard over the sound of the washer. 

Once her first orgasm subsided, she was immediately filled by two fingers as they thrusted into her dripping pussy from behind “Yes!” she cried out as her previously empty pussy was filled. The thrusting was hard and fast just the way she liked them, they curled upward to hit the roof of her walls hitting a particular spot that made her see stars. 

Lena started bouncing her hips up and down on the fingers as they continued to thrust into her, loud moans escaped her lips as she climbed the ladder to her release. The fingers that were pounding into her were relentless never stopping and never slowing down they just kept giving her what she wanted on top of the vibrations from the washer, Lena never wanted the feeling to stop.

The person behind continued her assault on her pussy as they wrapped an arm around her chest palming her breasts, she could feel their fingers roll her nipples in between two fingers when they suddenly pinched and twisted at the same time. Pain and pleasure shot through Lena was a scream of surprise left her lips as she stopped ridding the fingers and she let the person behind her take over. 

She was at the edge again as those two fingers became three, stretching her walls wider but the pace didn’t falter. After a few more hard thrusts and the pinch and twisting of her nipple she came again with a loud scream, her body collapsed forward removing the vibration from her clit.

Lena opened her green eyes and turned around to see her favourite blonde reporter standing behind her, she had her fingers in her mouth and was sucking them dry of her juices. Popping them out of her mouth she gave her signature bright smile “Hi”

“Hi” Lena smiled

“So, this is why you offer to do my laundry all the time” 

Lena blushed looking away from the blue eyes that bore into her.

She felt the Kara move closer till she was next to her ear and what she said sent shivers down her spine “So you’ve been using a washing machine to get off when I could be fucking with a strap-on and making you scream”

Lena looked up mouth wide as she watched the blonde walk away with an obvious sway in her hips, hopping off the washer she chased after the blonde and finding her in their bedroom with a toy in hand. 

“Ready to play Miss Luthor?”


	2. Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are in an elevator...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are my own because I'm lazy and don't want to edit 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> This is a list of what might come eventually   
> \- Office stuff  
> \- Remote toy  
> \- Massage   
> \- Biker kara or lena  
> \- Backseat of car  
> \- Needy/clingy lena  
> \- Soft aftercare

Kara and Lena just left the CEO office of L-Corp waving a quick goodbye to Jess as they left for one of their lunch dates. Kara was wearing a light blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of black dress pants. Lena on the other hand was wearing a flowy green dress that covered the upper parts of her arm and neck while leaving her pale shoulders and legs for the world to see. Much to Kara’s disdain that everyone got look at her girlfriend, even though she knew that she got to see Lena in a more intimate way it still made her slightly jealous. 

The two were standing in front of the elevator staring longingly into each others’ eyes as they stole kisses much to the annoyance of Jess who would mutter silently to “get a room”. The blonde could feel the heat radiating off the raven’s body, she pulled Lena closer so that their bodies were pressed together, trying to get as close as possible without ripping their clothes off. Kara’s hands started to roam across the CEO’s body, starting at raven’s shoulder’s caressing the open skin while rubbing random shapes across the pale skin. Her hands started moving against the fabric of the dress loving the feeling of the CEO’s body as her hands moved downward to her ass. 

Once her hands reached its destination, she gave the covered flesh a firm squeeze.

“mmm” Lena moaned into their kiss as molten heat went straight down to both of their centres.

Things were getting pretty heated when the familiar sound of the elevator bell rang and pulled them away from the moment. They quickly made themselves presentable in the 10 seconds before the doors opened, wiping off the lipstick that may have found its way to places that wasn’t the lips. Once they got inside the empty elevator the doors began to close as Jess glared daggers at the two of them until they couldn’t see the personal assistant. 

Kara was standing behind Lena as she played with the hem of the raven’s dress, lifting it up to see the black lace panties that was hidden behind the green dress. Before she could indulge in anymore touching the ding of the elevator door’s opening stopped her from doing anything else as more people filed into small metal box. Lena was getting pushed closer into her as her right hand rested on top of the CEO’s ass. This gave Kara a devilish idea looking around quickly to make sure that no one was looking, she moved her hand so that it was underneath the raven’s dress. She started moved her hand so that it was over the raven’s panties just barely touching the fabric that was covering her girlfriend’s pussy. She could feel the heat radiating off the raven’s pussy burning with need. 

Again, she looked around to make sure that no one would notice where her hand was, everyone in the elevator was either talking with someone else or being distracted by their phone. Silently she moved Lena’s panties so that it was no longer covering the raven’s pussy as she moved a single digit through slick folds. The blonde withheld a moan at the feeling of how wet Lena was for her as she continued sliding a single finger through the wet folds. 

” She really is enjoying this; I wonder how far she’s going to let me go” Kara thought to herself.

Lena on the other hand was silently struggling not to grab that single digit and shove it into her mouth and beg Kara to fuck her senseless. 

Kara added a second finger to the teasing as she began to move both fingers through slick folds, prolonging the raven’s torture. The blonde decided to see how good Lena’s control was, as she slowly pushed those two digits into the raven’s molten wet pussy. From her angle she could see Lena biting her lip to prevent a moan from escaping her lips and both of her hands were in a clenched tightly. 

The blonde continued moving her fingers in and out of the raven’s pussy slowly to not draw any attention to the two of them and to prolong her girlfriend’s torture. This was kinda payback for all the teasing that Lena had made her go through for the whole week. Making obscene sounds when Kara was out as Supergirl or the distractingly tight dresses she wore when she walked through Catco and the worst of all the teasing texts and pictures. 

At each level more people got on and off the elevator with each person that entered Kara increased the speed of her fingers making sure that lewd wet sounds weren’t heard by anyone in the elevator. She could feel the tight walls around her fingers tighten up begging her to stay inside her and make her cum.

Lena was being tortured, she couldn’t focus on anything else beside those two fingers moving in and out of her at a painfully slow pace. But it was getting increasingly more difficult to keep quiet as those fingers started to move faster as more people entered the elevator. She moved one of her hands so that it was holding on to the handrail gripping it for dear life as she could feel her orgasm creeping closer and closer. The worst part of it all they were only on the 79th floor, meaning they still had 83 floors till they reached the underground parking lot. 83 floors of this torturous slow pace without making a sound.

Kara knew exactly what she was doing making sure that her fingers went in and out faster when more people entered and slowed down when people exited the elevator. But she did want Lena to cum at least once with all these people around them and none of them would be any the wiser of their CEO having an orgasm in an elevator. 

As more people left elevator Kara decided to surprise her girlfriend, once they reached the 50th level she would kick it up into high gear. On the 69th level she deliberately kept a slow pace, pushing in and out at a snail’s pace for 19 levels. 

Lena was dying, she needed to cum desperately and Kara wasn’t making this any easier by slowing down as means to distract herself and make sure that no one was suspicious of her and Kara’s actions. Thanking the gods that the two of them were in the corner of the elevator she pulled out her phone and began to scroll through emails mindlessly. She barely noticed the people entering and leaving the elevator and she didn’t notice what level they were on when she felt those fingers that were moving at a snail’s pace start to move faster. Her orgasm was quickly charging at her she and she nearly screamed when those started vibrating and curled upward so that they were touching her g-spot. Without warning she came quickly and silently as she bit down on her lip, her legs were shaking as she struggled to hold herself upright.

Kara could feel the moment that Lena came as those soft wet walls closed around her fingers and a stream of wetness coated her fingers. Smiling at herself and Lena she slowed down her fingers as Lena’s walls contracted around her. While she was satisfied with giving Lena one orgasm, she knew that Lena could always handle more than one. They still had 42 levels left to go, so she started again doing the exact same thing as last time but instead of moving in and out she vibrated her fingers very softly to build the raven up.

Down they went passing more floors and occasionally dropping people off and picking some more up as they headed downward. Lena could feel her arousal coating the sides of her legs and sticking to her panties that were pushed to the side. Those fingers were buzzing inside her building her up, she wished that they were alone so that Kara could play with her clit and nipples that were painfully erect and begging for some attention. 

This continued on for what felt like hours and she cursed the architect for making this building so tall and the elevator go so god damn slowly. Once they reached the main lobby everyone but the two of them left the elevator, leaving the CEO of the company and a blonde kryptonain in an enclosed space. Kara with her free took Lena’s phone from her as she scrolled through a few apps till she found the one she was looking for. 

The blonde pocketed her phone and whispered into her ear “I turned the camera’s off, so its just us”

Lena let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding as those fingers that were insider her left her leaving her feeling empty. But she wasn’t prepared for the kryprtonian to push her back against the elevator wall and push up her dress. The blonde dropped down to her knees and attached her mouth to the raven’s clit and pushed three fingers inside her quickly.

“Fuck!” Lena screamed into her hand to muffle the sounds of her moans. 

Kara always loved the taste of the raven; she sucked her clit into her mouth using her tongue flick over the bundle of nerves as her fingers vibrated and fucked her moving rather quickly to another orgasm. 

Lena grabbed on to the railing with both hands as she held on for dear life as another loud moan escaped her lips. Her legs were shaking even harder now as the blonde moved her free hand to the back of her legs to hold the raven up.

“Fuck Kara!” Lena cried out as she came for the second time another stream of hot liquid coated all over the blonde’s fingers and face. 

Letting her ride out her orgasm Kara slowed down her fingers but continued to suck and lick Lena’s pussy making sure to drink up all her juices. A familiar bell interrupted their bliss as the doors parted to the underground parking lot, Kara fished through Lena’s purse grabbing the keys to her car and with an obvious sway to her hips started leaving the elevator. The blonde turned around and looked at Lena dead in the eyes and stuck those three fingers that were inside her and moaned at the taste.

Lena was still panting from her orgasm, but all the air in her lungs left at the sight of Kara sucking her fingers into her mouth and moaning. She followed the blonde in a trance as they walked over to were Lena parked her car. Without warning Lena crashed their lips together tasting herself on the blonde’s lips as they entered another heated make-out session.

Lena pulled her mouth away from Kara’s and in a low voice “Take me home, now”


	3. A game to play all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's playing a game in the morning and Lena wants to play a game as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit because i'm lazy so sorry for any error
> 
> Comment what you think
> 
> This is list of what might come sooner or later 
> 
> Smut shot list  
> \- Office stuff  
> \- Remote toy  
> \- Massage  
> \- Biker kara or lena  
> \- Backseat of car  
> \- Needy/clingy lena  
> \- Soft aftercare

Kara was up fairly early in the day so that she could play a bit of Rainbow Six Seige before having to get ready for her day. Sneaking out of her worm cocoon and the koala bear hold that Lena held onto her she grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts, foregoing any underwear or bra she tiptoed out of the bedroom into the living room and started up her Xbox. Kneeling on the floor and using her forearms to hold her body up, she leaned on the ottoman leaving enough room for her hands to hold her Xbox controller as her eyes were glued to the 40-inch plasma tv. With her Astro A50 headset on her head she was completely immersed in her tactical shooter experience making sure to keep her ears open for any sounds of movement. 

45 minutes later and several causal matches played Kara felt sufficiently warmed up, so she dived into ranked to try and push her rank to gold 1. With her eyes and ears completely focused on the game she didn’t notice nor hear the sleepy raven wearing white t-shirt and grey sweatpants take a seat on the large L shaped couch behind her. 

Lena padded her way to the couch and watched as Kara had her serious face on with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. The raven stared at her girlfriend raking in the blonde’s body and position she was in, the muscles in her forearms were flexing to hold her body up and she was kneeling against the ottoman which left her ass right there in short gym shorts. How was Lena not supposed to drool over her girlfriend’s body when it was so perfect. Kryptonian’s were so lucky that they could have the perfect body without doing any work, Lena thought to herself as she silently pouted. 

She was getting rather bored of watching Kara play her game as the blonde started another match without even batting an eye to her surroundings. Lena wanted to let Kara know she was here, but she also wanted to have a little bit of early morning fun. She hopped over the couch and went back into their bedroom to retrieve two things.

When Lena returned to the living room Kara was in the exact same spot as before but this time the timer said 2 minutes and 30 seconds on round 8. Lena who had no idea what was going on in the game or what the significance of what was happening moved so that she was kneeling beside just outside the kryptonian’s peripheral view. She moved her lips so that she started planting kisses along the blonde’s golden neck. 

Kara jumped a little as shiver went down her spine as she felt warm lips kiss her neck. Her left earmuff was gently lifted off her ear and a low soft voice from her favourite person could be heard. 

“Morning babe, having fun?” 

Kara just nodded and tried to move her attention away from game for a second, but an enemy rounded the corner as she was walking to the objective. The blonde retuned her focus to the game and took her opponent down with a few quick shots to the head and one to the body.

“Good shot” Lena whispered into her uncovered ear, sending another shiver down her back as the raven layered more kisses on her exposed neck.

Lena gently replaced the earmuff over Kara’s ear as her hands began to roam. She started caressing Kara’s bare arms moving upward to her shoulder blade then down her clothed back leaving a burning trail wherever she touched. Kara didn’t seem like she was being that effected by her touch since she was so focused on her game, Lena went ahead and moved forward with her plan. What Kara didn’t see when she returned was, she changed her clothes, or rather stripped herself of her clothes and was only wearing a black see-through silk robe. She was also wearing a red and blue strap on, however, this one was different from the ones they normally use. This one forgoes the harness instead was inserted inside one of the users so that both partners could enjoy a pleasureful time.

As her hands continued its trail downward, they reached the waist band on the blonde’s shorts. Pulling at them gently she slowly pushed the gym shorts off the kryptonian’s body. To Lena’s delight Kara wasn’t wearing any underwear which left her pussy bare, she could see some moisture building on the blonde’s lower lips. Lena began planting kisses on Kara’s bare shoulders then moved down to the blonde’s ass and started layering kisses on the firm flesh. Kara didn’t seem to be reacting, but her body seemed to be enjoying the attention as her pussy seemed to be getting shiner with each passing second of Lena’s lips. 

Lena was getting hornier as she continued to worship Kara’s ass with kisses, she pulled away and dropped her silk robe off her body and lined herself up. She moved the tip of the dildo so that it was just outside of the blonde’s pussy lips. Then she moved the tip so that it glided over the wet lips. She continued this until the full length of the toy was gliding across Kara’s pussy coating it arousal. 

The blonde still remained silent, aside from that gasp at the beginning, with one hand holding the Kara’s waist and the other holding another surprise she pushed all the way in. Her pale hips were flush to the golden skinned ass, still Kara made no sound which Lena had to admire. So, she made it her mission to make Kara scream. Without warning and without mercy Lena began pounding into Kara hard and fast, the same way the kryptonian had done the night before. 

Skin on skin and wet slopping sounds could be heard, Lena hopped that that whoever Kara was talking to couldn’t hear about their fun, but secretly she wanted everyone to hear. Still Kara made no sound, but it looked like she was almost at her breaking point, she could see that the blonde was biting her lip to suppress any sounds. With her hand that was holding her little surprise she pressed a button and two loud moans echoed off the walls.

“Ohhh! Fuck!” Kara moaned out as the dildo that was buried deep inside her started a constant vibration. 

The sound of plastic being crushed could be heard through the moans of both woman, Kara threw off her headset and dropped her controller on the floor.

“Fuck Lena harder” Kara moaned out as the blonde started meeting her thrusts by backing her ass into the raven’s strap. They must have been a sight to see, a blonde beauty ramming herself against a naked raven with pale skin both moaning obscenely loudly. 

Lena would be smiling that she managed to break Kara’s silence so easily if she wasn’t also feeling the delicious sensation of the strapless dildo pushing against her clit and burying itself inside her while the toy kept up a constant vibration. She tried to create a rhythm with her hips, but she accidently hit a button on the remote which changed the setting to randomize the vibration patterns. Making her mind run blank with pleasure. She dropped the remote in desperation so that she could both hands to pound the blonde even harder than she already was. 

“FUCK!” Kara screamed out as she came unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around the ottoman as she held on as the raven continued fucking her brains out. 

Hearing Kara scream out in pleasure as well as the continuous build up of pleasure from fucking Kara and the vibrations sent her over the edge. “Fuckkk!” Lena moaned out not even bothering to stop as she prolonged both of their orgasm. “Please Lena moreee” Kara moaned out.

Lena more than happy to comply, moved both of her hands to Kara’s front, one hand pushed upward to the blonde’s breasts, while her other hand snaked down to her center. Not giving any warning Lena twisted and pulled one of the blonde’s nipples and her other hand began rubbing over Kara’s quickly while maintain her thrusts. 

Kara peaked in seconds as she came again with a loud cry “YESS!” 

But the raven wasn’t done yet, she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s body and pulled her up so that they were both standing on their knees. Thrusting upward she placed her hands on both of Kara’s nipples and twisted and pulled on the bundle of nerves.

“FUCK!” Kara screamed out as the sudden light strike of pleasure hit her again. 

Lena continued to thrust upward into the blonde gripping nipples and breasts hard enough to bruise if she was human. She moved her hands again so that one was gripping blonde locks and the other was wrapped around Kara’s stomach. The raven timed her thrusts just right so that she pulled on blonde hair as she thrusted upward forcing Kara to arch her back.

Kara came again with a loud scream, but no words left her mouth. Her legs felt like jelly barely able to support herself she fell backwards against the Lena. The two fell backwards onto the floor with Kara landing on top of Lena. They were both panting heavily as the vibrations continued to buzz in random patterns. 

Her hips jerked upward as she saw that Kara had turned herself around so that she was now facing Lena. Sweat covered both of their bodies as Lena looked into eyes dark with arousal, she watched as Kara started moving her hips. Forward, backward, left, right as she still had the toy buried deep inside her grinding against Lena deliberately moving her body like that so that the toy rubbed against her clit. 

“Fuck Kara keep going” Lena moaned out as the vibrations, grinding against her clit and the orgasm she just gave to Kara were bringing her closer cumming. Kara dropped her hands to the floor so that they were bracketing Lena’s body as she started grinding upward forcing the end that was inside Lena to push against her clit and move even deeper inside her pussy. It didn’t help that the vibrations were still going making her walls and clit feel raw but the it felt so good. 

Kara kept rocking her hips upward trying to make Lena cum again while also chasing other orgasm for herself. She could feel Lena’s hips jerk upward into her every time she pushed away to grind forward desperately trying to cum. When she noticed a round object next to Lena.

Lena grabbed onto Kara’s thighs helping her grind against her, she could feel the coil in her stomach getting tighter and tighter almost ready to burst. She shut her eyes waiting until the familiar feeling of release came. What she wasn’t expecting for the vibrations inside her to start buzzing more powerfully as she grabbed onto the golden thighs”

“FUCK!” two loud screams bounced off the walls as the two came again.

Lena started rutting her hips upward into the blonde prolonging both their orgasms and quickly building another one. 

They came again quickly and silently as their jaws fell open in pleasure. Kara’s dropped on top of Lena burying the raven into her chest as the two panted heavily. Hoping she hit the right button she pressed something that seemed like the off switch and luckily the vibrations stopped. 

The two laid there as they caught their breaths, neither one moving a muscle. After a several long minutes Kara pushed herself up and looked down at the raven. Green eyes opened missing the warmth and protection that was being provided by the blonde.

Kara smiled “That’s one way to say good morning”

Lena laughed and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss. The two were interrupted by an obnoxious and annoying alarm that blared from their bedroom, signaling it was time to get ready for work.

Kara groaned at the annoying sound and reluctantly got off Lena and pulled the toy out of her pussy, leaving a shiny mess on the dildo. Using a bit of superspeed she zipped back to their bedroom and shut the alarm off before returning back to her incapacitated CEO. Kara dropped back down so that she was on top of Lena again before planting kisses all over the raven’s neck.

“So, do you have anything important to do toady?” Kara asked

Lena whose brain was still mush had to take a couple seconds longer to answer “No I don’t think so”

Kara just flashed her devilish smile and crawled back down to the raven’s hips were the toy rested erect.

“Good because I want to pay you back in full of extra” as she pressed a button on the remote and wrapped her lips around the dildo.

“Oh fuck” Lena moaned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> I have one story thats a work in progress and an idea for 2 part story


	4. Under the blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun underneath the blanket in the cover of darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a story that I will start in a few days.
> 
> Comment what you think of this one.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> This is a list of what might come eventually  
> \- Office stuff  
> \- Remote toy  
> \- Biker kara or lena  
> \- Backseat of car  
> \- Needy/clingy lena  
> \- Soft aftercare

Kara and Lena were curled around each other, sitting on the couch, as they huddled under the blanket. Their friends sat around the room, either watching "Rogue One" along with them, or playing on a computer. It was a relaxed night in the dark basement, Alex, Maggie and James were sipping on their beers from the other side of the large L-shaped couch, and behind them Winn and Lyra were clacking away at their keyboards playing online games.

Lena nuzzled into the side of Kara's neck, kissing her very lightly just because she smelled so good. Kara’s jaw pressed against the top of her head, just a little, and she knew the blonde was smiling as her hand ran down her side, pulling her closer in under the blanket. Pulling her legs up onto the couch, she curled into half a ball, pressing against the blonde with her hand on her hip. Being so close to Kara was always distracting... but she tried to concentrate on the movie, even when Kara’s fingers started moving in seductive little circles at the small of her back. In acknowledgment of her touch, she tilted her head back and kissed the side of the blonde’s neck a little more firmly.

Turning her head, Kara caught her lips with hers and they kissed as her hand slid down her back and into her pants, gripping her ass firmly and making her squeal a little as she pulled away laughing. Out of the corner of her eye she could see James glancing at them and she buried her head back into Kara’s shoulder with a look of pure innocence on her face which was made slightly harder by the fact that Kara had yet to remove her hand from the bare skin of her ass.

She shifted a little, enjoying the feel of her warm hand against her flesh, lowering her head a little Lena nuzzled against the blonde’s chest and then quickly bit down, aiming for near her nipple. Kara jumped a bit, her fingers digging into a pale asscheek sending a little tingle between Lena’s legs. Lena was pretty sure that Kara was giving her one of her looks, she didn't look up to return it, because she didn't want to draw any attention to them. Then she felt Kara’s head move upwards again, back to staring at the screen, but her fingers slid lower down her ass cheek, moving inwards to press inside the crack.

Drawing a deep breath, Lena pulled the blanket up more, feeling safer with it tucked securely around her body. If it hadn’t just been a dark room then someone probably would've spotted Kara's hand down her pants, but with the blanket they just looked cutely cuddled. As long as she didn't do anything obvious, they would be fine. Lena tried to control herself as she shuddered a little, feeling Kara’s fingers reach her pussy lips. Scooting herself further into the blonde, to allow her better access, Lena moved her hand to the blonde’s thigh, squeezing it hard. They’d never gotten quite this touchy in a room full of their friends, and she found it excited her even as she didn't want anyone to notice what was going on.

Ignoring the squeeze to her thigh, Kara began to run her fingers around the outside of Lena’s pussy, and a little bit up her asscrack, and back. Lena pressed her head against Kara’s shoulder as the blonde’s other hand found her collarbone, and then slid down the front of her shirt and into her bra. A strong hand hefted her flesh and the blonde’s fingers quickly pinched her nipple hard, holding the small bud firmly as she squirmed. In response Lena squeezed the blonde’s thigh to not make any noise. The painful pleasure in her breast made her even wetter, and the blonde’s fingers began to move slickly in her underwear. Even though Kara hadn't touched more than the outside of her swiftly moistening pussy she could feel herself getting hotter and wetter with each passing finger.

Turning her head into Kara’s chest, she bit the blonde gently through her shirt again, feeling the slight reaction. What Lena didn’t expect was the retaliation as Kara twisted her nipple and slid her finger back and forth between her pussy lips, teasing her clit with the tip of her finger. Lena pushed the blanket up to her mouth to stifle any noises as the blonde continued to tease her. 

Closing her eyes, she just gave into the sensations as her girlfriend’s hand that was on one of her breast released her nipple and moved to the other, just tweaking it gently as she continued to stroke her pussy. Lena felt herself getting even wetter as she peeked through her eyelashes, extremely aware of the other people around them who had no idea what was going on as Kara pushed one of her fingers into her body. Biting her lip, she tried to move her hips back against the invading digit, without making too much movement beneath the blanket. She pressed her cheek against the soft fabric of her shirt as she added another finger.

Slowly they moved back and forth inside her as the blonde began pinching her nipple more firmly, twisting the sensitive bud back and forth a little as she finger-fucked her. Lena removed one of her hands from its place holding up the blanket to her mouth and onto the front of Kara's pants. It wasn't easy getting the blonde’s skinny jeans unbuttoned and unzipped with her fingers moving so pleasurably in and out of her wetness, but she was absolutely determined to get into her pants.

Kara’s pussy was just as hot and wet as she was, and she shuddered as her hand stroked over the covered lips, wishing that they were alone so that she could go down on the blonde with her mouth. Instead she just gently moved her hand up and down the blonde’s slit, using two fingers to trace the outline of Kara’s pussy lips.

Kara stifled a low moan and rested her head on the raven’s, pushing hard into Lena’s pussy and then removed her fingers entirely so that she could pull Lena’s body even closer to her body. Lena almost whimpered as Kara’s fingers left her wanting, she felt so empty, but then she had to muffle her gasp as the fingers that were playing with her nipple pressed against her asshole. Was Kara really going to finger her ass right here surrounded by their friends? Somehow the concept seemed even more deliciously naughty then what they were already doing.

One finger started sliding through the wet slick that her pussy was creating and began working its way into her tight asshole, pumping in and out gently, using her own juices as its lubrication. The other finger slipped back down to tease her wet pussy, making her twitch and clench at the dual assault. Lena moved her hand that was stroking Kara’s covered pussy so that she was directly touching the wet lips as she writhed a little - quickly stopping when she saw Winn glancing their way again. Kara's fingers were producing the most intense sensations, coupled with her excitement at the situation, like two small cocks piercing both her most intimate holes. Lena was amazed that no one could hear the wet sounds coming from her pussy as the blonde continued to finger both her holes. 

It was so hard to concentrate on returning the favour when Kara was pumping in and out of her, the blonde’s hand pressing against her ass every time she pushed home. Lena could feel her insides quivering as her orgasm started to grow. Pushing a finger inside Kara she enjoyed the blonde’s quick intake of breath, and then Lena gasping as a second finger popped into her ass, creating a feeling of almost painful fullness.

Lowering her face, she bit down on the blanket as Kara’s fingers moved in and out of her, she was no longer concentrating on pleasuring the blonde although she was still aware of the sensual sensation of Kara’s walls closing in against her finger. Kara’s hand rubbed against her pussy lips and ass as they moved in and out of her, the double-pronged attack driving her to a heady space in her body where everything was tingling and rushing sensation.

Just as she reached the point of no return, she watched as Kara did a quick survey of the room as she bent down and moved the blanket with her head as she bit down hard on her nipple, simultaneously plunging her fingers as deep as she could and rubbing against her g-spot from both sides. Lena shoved the blanket into her mouth to stifle her vocal reaction, closing her eyes and doing her best not to noticeably writhe as she humped back against Kara’s hand. Kara pushed in and out of her several more times as she shifted and twisted, riding out her waves of pleasure and reigniting them with every thrust.

Slowly awareness returned... the overly full sensation of two fingers in her ass and one in her pussy, Kara’s fingers were still slowly moving in and out of her as her walls pulsated against the invading digits. Lena still had a finger buried deep inside Kara’s wet walls, and music coming from the tv just as the final scene began zooming out and into the credits. Kara’s fingers slipped from her holes, making her shudder one last time with residual pleasure, and she kissed the top of her raven hair before lowering her lips to her ear as she hugged her tight.

"Want to go home?"

Lena nodded, curling her fingers upward to feel the spongy walls.

She could almost feel her smile, "Ok well stop that and give me a few minutes and we can go."

One final thrust into the blonde just to be rebellious and which she would probably pay for later. Lena reluctantly released pulled out of the blonde, quickly redoing her button and zipper. She cuddled up against Kara, nuzzling her face against her shoulder much as she had done when they first curled up under the blanket.

Only now she couldn't wait to get home and get under the covers.

Heck... why wait that long? The idea of fucking the blonde on the way home sounded awfully exciting too. She smiled mischievously as she waited for Kara to calm down enough to get up... boy was she going to give her a surprise when she got behind the wheel.


	5. Public Display of Affection, very public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is pretty much acting like a slut and Lena has no self control.  
> No powers au  
> Kara's outfit is inspired by the video game character from Rogue Company Ronin.
> 
> This story makes no logical sense so please don't try this out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lazy fuck so I haven't been writing much which also means that I haven't edited this story at all. So sorry in advance.
> 
> Enjoy

One morning Kara woke up to sun blanketing her face, stretching she rolled out of bed and padded her way to her kitchen. Opening the covered to grab a box of cinnamon flavoured chex cereal, she opened the box and turned it over. Nothing came out of the box, looking inside revealed that the box was in fact empty aside from some cereal dust. With a slight frown she went to her fridge to find that it was practically empty. The only contents inside were, half a stick of butter, a bottle of sriracha and an apple. 

“Welp, guess I got to do some shopping” she thought to herself. A rumble from her stomach also showed its discontent at the lack of food. “Guess I’m also eating out as well.” Grabbing the apple, she quickly ate the fruit as she walked over to her bedroom to decided on her outfit for the day. 

Recently she’s been going through an exhibitionist streak, forgoing her normal outfits that covered up most of her skin. She’s been wearing more revealing clothing that showed off her arms, legs and chest. Truthfully, she was having the time of her life, she’s been waiting for the perfect girl to see her and maybe do something about her outfits. It also really turned her on when a girl openly stared at her.

Hoping into the shower she did her normal routine of body wash and shampoo, making sure to smell extra nice today. Something in her gut told her that she would be getting some action today, it was also the reason why she decided to shave her legs and pussy. Dressing in a white sleeveless neck crop top, which showed off her broad shoulders and hard abs. The difference in this crop top was that her chest had a spot that revealed the skin of her cleavage showing off a bit of her perky breasts. Adding on she wore a short white skirt that barely covered her legs and to top it off a bright red cropped bomber jacket. She also forgoes wearing a bra and panties just to add to her excitement. Satisfied with her outfit of choice Kara headed off to the store.

After Kara had grabbed a bit to eat, she entered a grocery store. The store was relatively empty since it was so early in the day for most people to be out grocery shopping. Walking around the store grabbing the food she needed and wanted she found herself in the refrigeration isle. Her nipples instantly hardened from the cold air; she was sure that the hard pebbles could be seen from the outline of her crop top. The milk that she wanted was on the bottom shelf. So, Kara opened the door and let the cold air envelop her body while bending down by the waist exposing her ass and pussy for anyone to see. This was the riskiest thing that Kara had ever done, and she was getting more and more turned on by the second. She could feel her pussy getting wetter just at the prospect of getting caught. 

Suddenly, she heard someone gasping behind her, the voice sounded feminine, so she didn’t try to cover up. Letting out a little giggle, Kara took a quick look at who the stranger was, she had long black hair, with pale skin and she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a green V-neck t-shirt. Kara wanted the raven to come closer, so she swayed her ass and spread her legs further to entice her to come closer. Kara could feel her arousal growing as it began to stick to her thighs. 

Turning her head back to the products in the fridge she found the milk that she wanted and just as she was about to grab the carton the sound of heels clicking broke her train of thought. While the sounds of other footwear echoed throughout the store, the sound of the heels getting closer and closer to her made Kara freeze. The anticipation of what would happen next was killing her, so she continued with getting her milk, but she stopped again when she felt a warm hand caress her ass. Another hand grabbed the hem of her short skirt and flipped it up for the stranger to get better access to her ass. Without warning the raven spanked her ass, hard enough for her to feel it but not hard enough for the whole store to hear the sound, then she roughly grabbed the bundle of flesh.

The raven moved so that she was completely behind Kara. The stranger moved her other hand so that she grabbed the other butt cheek and spreading her open. Her juices were really flowing now with the attention to her ass and the hot and cold environment that was doing wonders to her body. The raven removed her warm hands from her ass, Kara instantly missed the warmth of those hands. But a gasp escaped her mouth when she felt a single digit slide through her pussy lips. She felt her head getting turned to the side that she could see the raven beauty that was behind her. Instantly she was mesmerized by a pair of the greenest eyes she had ever seen. But what really took her breath and mind away was when the green-eyed goddess slips the finger that was obviously coated in her juices into her mouth, moaning sinfully at the taste. 

“mmm. You taste delicious” the raven said.

Just then, the sound of shoes getting closer pulled them from their moment. Quickly Kara stood up and pushed her skirt down and closed the fridge door, she moved to the side where the butter and eggs were housed and began looking around the isle mindless as a store worker walked by. Letting out a breath of relief that was quickly replaced by a gasp as her body was suddenly pushed so that she was bent over the yogurts. 

The stranger leaned over so that her body was flush against hers and spread her dripping pussy lips with her fingers. “You are one naughty girl aren’t you” she whispered into Kara’s ear.

Kara was delirious, so the raven’s question didn’t really register in her mind until a hard spank brough her back to reality. “Answer me” the raven said as she bit her earlobe.

“Fuck, yes” Kara moaned out.

“That’s a good girl” the raven said as she pulled away from Kara and knelt so that her face was level with Kara’s pussy. Kara tried to turn her head so that she could see what the stranger was doing but was interrupted as she shut her eyes and moaned out. “ohhhh” the blonde moaned out as a tongue licked a slow strip over her pussy. She shivered as the stranger continued building her up slowly with each lick. The raven continued her slow licks, but she continued to miss the blonde's clit which was begging for some attention. 

This continued on for several more minutes as the stranger licked from her pussy to her asshole. Kara couldn’t hold her composure or keep quiet as that tongue dipped inside her pussy. “fuck” she whispered yelled as a pair of hands gripped her hips so that she remained still, then stranger began tongue fucking her, slowly.

Kara’s body was twitching with pleasure, her hands were gripping the bottom of the shelf to keep her upright as her pussy was getting tongue fucked faster and faster. But it still wasn’t enough to bring her over. “P-please. F-fuck me. Harder!” she begged

“You’re a needy girl, aren’t you?” the raven whispered as she moved her thumb to Kara’s clit rubbing it gently making Kara’s legs quiver. 

“Fuck yess, pleassee” Kara moaned out as the thumb on her clit started putting more and more pressure on the bundle of nerve and that tongue returned inside her pussy. 

Neither of them had noticed the crowd that was steadily growing each minute that they continued but neither of them really cared.

Taking her tongue off of Kara’s pussy and removing her thumb away from her clit she spanked the blonde’s ass hard leaving a red handprint and making Kara moan out loudly. But the blonde wasn't ready for what the stranger had in store for her next. “FUCK!” Kara cried out as a wet tongue worked its way inside her asshole and three fingers stretching her pussy. Then the raven began pistoning her tongue and fingers into the blonde. When she pulled her tongue out, she slammed her three fingers inside the blonde making Kara go insane with pleasure. 

“FUCK!! PLEASE!! I need to cum! Please let me cum” the blonde begged as the stranger curled her fingers hitting her g-spot and making her see stars.

“Not yet baby girl” the raven said as she wrapped an arm around the blonde’s body pulling her down to the floor as she continued to finger her hard and fast. Wet slopping sounds, moans and cries of pleasure were the only thing they heard as they descended to the floor. Kara’s body was shaking so much it looked like she was having a seizure when in reality her body was exploding with pleasure. The raven maneuvered the blonde’s body so that it was leaning on her’s but angling Kara’s ass so that she could continue to finger her from behind while exposing her covered chest to her. 

Kara had her eyes slammed shut as moans of Yes and Please continued to spill out of her mouth, so she didn’t notice the raven pull down her crop top exposing her tits. She also didn’t notice said raven lower her head down to her nipple and biting down on the pebble of flesh. “FUCK” Kara cried out again as she grabbed hold of what she thought was the ravens leg and held onto it for dear life as her body was continuing to be racked by pleasure, but something inside her wasn’t allowing her to cum.

The raven moved her free hand to the blonde’s front and began rapidly rubbing her clit bringing Kara even closer to the edge. But what really sent her over was when the sex goddess whispered one word into her ear. “Cum” and just like that Kara came and she came hard. Her whole body was shaking as she squirted out hot liquid into the stranger’s hand soaking it completely. As said stranger continues to fuck her through her orgasm building up another orgasm as she screams out “FUCK YES!” 

After what seemed like hours Kara finally opened her eyes to see a set of green ones peering down at her. The aftershocks of her orgasm continued to coarse through her as her body twitched every now and then. The raven gently pulled her fingers out of her sensitive hole and brought the three fingers into her mouth sucking the juices clean off. “mmm” the raven moaned as the blonde laid there open mouthed. 

“Wow” the two looked at the sound of the voice to find that a crowd had formed around them with phones recording what they just did. A blush immediately coated both their faces as everyone around them started clapping. 

Both Kara and the stranger quickly got to their feet and the raven dragged the blonde along with her, both fleeing the scene that they created. Block after block they ran, Kara still on wobbly from her orgasms being dragged by the beauty in front of her until they reached an apartment block. 

“So umm sorry about that. You were making it too hard to resist” the raven said quietly.

Kara smiled at the sudden shyness of the raven and brought her fingers to the stranger’s chin lifting it up so that they were looking at each others’ eyes. “I was hopping someone would take action. That’s kinda why I dressed like this.” The stranger smiled “I never got your name” Kara asked.

“Lena. Lena Luthor” 

“Well Lena, I’m Kara Danvers and I hope that we can continue what we started because I need to pay you back for those wonderful orgasms you gave me in that store”

Lena smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the apartment they were in front of and into the elevator. With that Kara repaid Lena back with interest, they also started dating a weeks after. They also continued playing out in public whether that be in the bathroom of a store, the backseat of one of their cars or in the darkness of a movie theater. Neither were disappointed with the outcome even though both were banned for life from that grocery store it was well worth it.


End file.
